1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the art of magnetism.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic motor.
In a further aspect, the instant invention concerns a magnetic motor which utilizes the energy stored in a permanent magnet to produce a rotational force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized by the prior art that the energy stored within a permanent magnet can be used to produce useful work. More specifically, it has been established that the energy within a permanent magnet, or a plurality of permanent magnets, can be harnessed to produce rotational force. Magnetic motors which serve to illustrate the general principle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,688,136 and 3,895,245 issued to Robert E. Salverda and George Fred Bode, respectively.
The foregoing references were discovered during a search of United States Patent and Trademark Office records. Other references found during the search were:
______________________________________ 3,391,289 Danilewicz 3,171,991 Baumer 2,063,773 Warnick et al 2,754,439 Elwood 3,513,326 Potts 3,240,947 Mas ______________________________________
Of the foregoing references, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,688,136 and 3,895,245 are considered to be the most pertinent to the immediate invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,136 discloses a magnetic motor in which the rotor is in the form of a pair of perpendicular arms which are spaced axially upon a shaft. A permanent motor is carried at each end of each arm. The permanent magnets are of the bar-type, being parallel to the shaft, and have like poles oriented in the same direction.
A stator cooperates with each arm. Each stator includes a permanent magnet of the same size and configuration as the rotor magnets. The stator magnets, each of which is carried at the end of a lever arm, are parallel to the shaft and oriented in the same direction as the rotor magnets. A spring acts upon the arm to normally hold each stator magnet in a position remote from the circumferential path of the respective rotor magnet. At periodic intervals, a solenoid acts upon the arm to swing the stator magnet into position behind the rotor magnet, repelling the rotor magnet and urging rotation of the shaft.
A storage battery supplies electrical energy to each solenoid. Timing is accomplished by a pair of cams carried by the shaft. A normally open switch, one periodically activated by each cam, is wired in series between the battery and a respective solenoid.
Set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,254 is a magnetic motor having a pair of counter rotating rotors which are connected by gearing so as to turn at the same speed in opposite directions. Each rotor carries a plurality of radially disposed permanent magnets which are oriented to have like poles near the periphery of the rotor. Like poles of a magnet carried by one rotor and a corresponding magnet carried by the other rotor oppose each other at what may be termed the point of tangency of the rotors.
The magnets moving together at the approach to the point of tangency are separated by a magnetic shield, specifically fabricated of tin plated steel. A space exists between the apex of the shield and the point of tangency of the rotors. An electromagnet of opposite polarity is positioned opposite the apex of the shield to pull the rotor magnets past the dead center or aligned position.
In a modified embodiment, an electro-magnet of the same polarity as the rotor magnets, is positioned at the apex of the shield to repel the rotor magnets past the dead center position. In either case, the electro-magnet is energized by an external source of electric current. The flow of electrical current from the source thereof to the electro-magnet is timed by a make and break switch activated by a cam mounted upon one of the rotor shafts.
The prior art devices are based upon certain valid data and assumptions. Briefly, it is recognized by the prior art that permanent magnets can be employed within a rotor and within a cooperating stator to provide a magnetic motor. A substantial quantity of energy resides within a magnet and even though substantial loading is placed upon the magnet, the energy dissipates slowly over an extended period of time. Further, the prior art recognizes that the input of electrical energy into a magnetic motor is intermittent and for short intervals. Accordingly, it is possible to control substantial amounts of output power with relatively small amounts of input energy. Another important point is the fact that it can be scaled up, utilizing stronger magnets, since the input energy and the internal losses do not increase as rapidly as the output. For a further discussion concerning the basic principles of magnetic motors, attention is directed to the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,688,136 and 3,895,245.
The potential indicated by the foregoing data, however, has never been realized by the prior art. For example, the device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,136 operates only upon repulsion. Energy can be extracted from a magnet both as repulsion and attraction. Therefore it is seen that only one-half of the energy available within the permanent magnets is being utilized. Further the energy is utilized during exceedingly short widely spaced impulses. The use of two solenoids to operate a single rotor is considered excessive input energy.
The device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,245 operates totally upon the energy available at one pole of the rotor magnets and ignores the energy available at the other end thereof. The magnetic shield usurps a portion of the energy from the rotor magnets, which energy is not available to do useful work in the form of urging rotation of the rotors. Further, at a specific point in the area of the apex of the shield each magnet is concurrently influenced by the shield and the opposing magnet. At this point, which is prior to the point of tangency, an equilibrium is reached tending to bring the rotors to a stop. From that point to the point of tangency, the opposed magnets are in repulsion, the net result of which is a force in a direction counter to the normal direction or rotation. The primary purpose of the stator magnet is to pull the opposed rotor magnets from the point of equilibrium through the point of tangency. It is seen, therefore, that the motor operates entirely upon the repelling force of the permanent magnets and the energy of the stator magnet does not materially add to the power output of the motor.
In summary, it can be stated that none of the prior art devices fully utilize the energy stored within the magnets.